


Play with Daddy | Soonchan

by yubi_n



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dino is 18 though, Father Hoshi, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, I beg you, M/M, Please ship soonchan, Pure Smut, Son Dino, Soonchan is underrated, additional characters don't play much roll, almost rape but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubi_n/pseuds/yubi_n
Summary: Soonyoung wants his 18 year old son, Dino to play some kind of 'adult' game with him. Also, being the obedient son Lee Chan is, he agrees.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Play with Daddy | Soonchan

Soonyoung poured the lemonade into a plastic cup and slid it across the table to his son. Dino picked up the cup and took a big sip from it, letting out a happy hum at the delicious flavor. His dad always made the best lemonade.

"It tastes delicious Daddy!" Dino chirped, Soonyoung smiled, he was so adorable, so innocent. A part of Soonyoung wanted to break him. For once he let those thoughts overtake him, nothing bad would happen if he did it, as long as Dino didn't tell, no one would ever know. And if anyone didn't know, it wouldn't hurt them, right? Besides it wouldn't be him taking advantage of Dino. It would be uh- beneficial for both of them! They'd both enjoy it. He was sure of it, he'd prove it to himself!

"Chan." Dino set down his cup and looked up at Soonyoung with a sort of innocent happiness. Innocent, innocent, innocent. The best word to describe Dino. His favorite word. "Yes Daddy?" He asked.

"I found a new little game we could try. You might like it.." Dino grinned "Of course! I love playing games with you Daddy!" Soonyoung smiled down at him and stood up.

"Well come on, we should do it now!" Soonyoung turned and began to stalk towards his bedroom, Dino scrambled after him, eager to see what this new "game" was. Dino was quite short compared to him, a lot smaller. Cute in fact 

"So Daddy what type of game is this?" Soonyoung paused for a second, thinking of how to explain it to Dino.

"Well Chan, this is a game for adults! And since you are an adult, we can play it now!" Even though most parents like to kick their child out of the house after they turn 18, Soonyoung had decided that it would be best if Dino lived with him. Too many dangers outside. What if he got mugged or ended up getting raped by someone? He couldn't have that. Dino was perfectly safe with him. Dino needed him. And he needed Dino. Dino didn't need to experience the outside world, all he needed was Hoshi himself.

Soonyoung stepped into the bedroom and closed the door behind Dino, making sure to lock it with a sound 'click'. Soonyoung gestured to the bed "Alright get on the bed and uh- take off your clothes." Dino seemed hesitant "But Daddy, I thought I wasn't supposed to take off my clothes in front of people?"

Soonyoung sighed "Well it's okay because I'm your father. By other people I meant strangers, friends or any other person in particular. But, it's okay to do when it's only me with you." Dino paused for a moment, before smiling again and beginning to strip. Dino began to take off his shirt, revealing a soft, smooth stomach underneath.

For once Soonyoung was happy that Dino was lazy and refused to work out. He thought he could finally appreciate it. And lucky for him, Dino had inherited his metabolism. A superior trait. Soonyoung smiled quietly.

When Dino was down to his underwear, he paused once again. He looked a bit nervous "Daddy I don't wanna show you this...." He murmured, crossing his legs "It's fine Channie, I want to see all of you. We're the only people here."

Dino hesitated but did what he was told and slowly shimmied his boxers down his pristine thighs and looked up at Soonyoung "You look perfect Chan-ah." Soonyoung mused as he moved back on the bed "Now here's where the fun begins, why don't you come and sit on my lap?" Dino crawled over and settled himself on Soonyoung's lap, leaning back so his back pressed up against his father's chest. 

Soonyoung purred, and moved a hand up to grip Dino's hips "You are very pretty Son." Dino squirmed in his grip "T-Thank you Daddy.." Soonyoung let his hands roam around, down to give his beautiful thighs a good squeeze, up to play with the boy's nipples and trace the bones of his small frame. All Dino could do, is to mewl and shiver whenever he felt Hoshi touching a sensitive part of his petite body. Fuck, if Hoshi knew how amazing Dino's body was, he would have done this sooner.

Finally Soonyoung moved a hand down to hold Dino's flaccid cock, a surprised squeak left the boy's throat as Soonyoung pressed against the tip of it with his thumb, rubbing over the small slit. Dino shuddered "Daddy this is weird.."

"Quiet Son." Soonyoung gave his member a few dry strokes, relishing in Dino's cute little whines and whimpers "D-Daddy it feels weird!" Dino whined "It's not gonna hurt me, is it?" he asked with genuine concern, looking down nervously at the hand stroking his now erect cock.

"Of course not, it's supposed to feel weird. Now here let's get into the game!" Soonyoung purred, watching Dino give a small nod "Alright get off my lap and lay against the pillows." Dino obeyed and scooted back, watching curiously as Soonyoung spread apart his legs and leaned down to kiss below the head of his cock.

"Daddy wha-" Dino cut himself off with a loud moan as Soonyoung leaned farther down and took in half of it, lapping up and down with his tongue. Dino slapped a hand over his mouth to stop anymore sounds from escaping coming out as he watched, mesmerized as Soonyoung began to gently bob up and down, slowly taking in more and more. He could feel Dino's cock twitch every time he swallowed around it.

"Daddy! It feels really really good!" He felt Dino's hands grip his hair and tug him forward before hot cum began to flood down his throat. Soonyoung choked before swallowing it, popping off Dino's cock with a slick pop and coughing a few times. 

Dino's cheeks and shoulders were covered in blush, he was panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm "D-daddy..." 

Soonyoung moved up to give Dino a small kiss on his lips, which Dino didn't think much about as it was a normal thing between them. "Well? Come on the game is for two players." Soonyoung gestured down to the tent in his jeans. Dino hesitated before leaning down, he stared at it for a moment. 

Hoshi quickly discarded his pants, sitting infront of his son with an erected cock. To Dino's knowledge, Hoshi's dick looked....really weird, it was like a mushroom, a stem with a wide tip. Dino had only seen his own length up until then and he was a bit surprised, Soonyoung was almost twice his size, he just hoped it would taste good.

He imitated what Soonyoung did and put his mouth over it, his teeth grazing over it, lapping in the salty flavor and gagging at the disgusting taste. Soonyoung shuddered "No teeth Chan-ah."

No teeth? Dino opened his mouth wider to keep his teeth from touching it, sinking down and immediately choking as it pressed against his uvula, before he could stop himself he bit down, hearing a loud cuss from above him and Soonyoung shoving him off.

"S-Sorry Daddy!" Dino scrambled back, looking at Hoshi with an scared expression, almost tearing up. Soonyoung looked angry for a split second before his expression changed quickly to one of fake happiness "It's alright Channie, just be more careful. It takes some practice."

Dino nodded and got back down, licking over it and pressing kisses against it like what Soonyoung did. Letting it slip into his throat a little. He continued this for a few minutes before he felt Soonyoung pull him off again. 

Dino looked up quizzically "What is it Dad? Is the game over? Did I win?" Soonyoung smiled down at him "Oh no of course not! We've only just begun!" Dino just nodded, he was still a little confused about this whole "game" thing. He'd never heard of this game before.

Soonyoung reached over to grab a bottle of clear fluid and began to pour it onto his fingers "Daddy what is that?" Dino asked, the boy had such a high pitched voice. The fact Hoshi had to wait before he could shove his cock inside Dino was driving him crazy "I'm just getting you ready for it! It's like a wrestling game! Now spread your legs." Dino let his legs spread apart, watching curiously as Soonyoung prodded at his hole with the tip of his pointer finger. 

"Daddy it's cold!" Dino whined as Soonyoung began to slowly push in a finger. Dino had never felt anything like this, the teachers always said that touching himself there was a horrible sin. But if it was a sin then why did it feel so good? Dino bucked his hips as Soonyoung's finger wriggled around inside him "D-daddy..." He whined sinfully.

"My beautiful boy~" Soonyoung murmured as he probed deeper, feeling Dino's walls pulse around him, constricting and contracting around his fingers. He pushed in another one, hearing Dino squeal above him. One by one he continued to push fingers into the writhing boy until he was almost fisting him.

"You're ready." Soonyoung stated, positioning his neglected cock at his son's hole "Ready for it?" Dino shrieked as Soonyoung sunk himself in "Papa it h-hurts." He whimpered loudly, the stretch leaving a burn that seemed to radiate through his small body. Soonyoung lets out a pleased huff, Dino's walls were pulsing and pulling his cock, god it felt good. Better then a fleshlight by a long shot. Maybe he could make Dino his fleshlight. The thought was tempting.

"Daddy!" Dino whined, his hair bouncing up and down as Soonyoung began to pump in and out of him quickly "Fuuuuck you're tight." Soonyoung growled, jackhammering himself deeper inside Dino with every thrust. Dino's whines and moans were more beautiful then any music as he moaned out for his dad to fuck him harder.

With a loud moan Dino let out a feminine cry and spurted cum over his chest and stomach. Soonyoung continued to stir up his insides, ignoring the pained noised from Dino "D-dad it hurts!" Soonyoung hissed "Just wait I'm almost done. You want to finish the game don't you?" Dino bit his tongue as the scalding heat rubbing up against his prostate began to burn, it felt like the heat would consume him as he lay there helpless. Finally Soonyoung relented and sheathed himself inside the half-conscious boy, letting his cum rush out into Dino's warm insides.

Dino panted, feeling the burning heat subside slowly as Soonyoung pulled out and laid besides him "Such a good boy." Soonyoung cooed, pulling Dino's wrecked body to his chest and running his fingers through his hair, combing it gently.

"Dad, can we do that again?" Dino asked innocently, looking up happily at his father "That game was really fun! Maybe I can do it with Hansol or Dokyeom!" Soonyoung quickly cut him off. "Chan! This game can be played only between fathers and their sons. You don't talk about this with other people, alright?" Dino hummed a small "Alright Daddy!" before he closed his eyes.

Little did he heard what Soonyoung says after that as he felt a pair of lips on his own.

.

.

.

"And that's the secret game me and Daddy played! Don't tell him I told you, it was supposed to be a secret." Dino took a sip of his juice, enjoying the taste.

He was currently sitting on the floor in his study room with two of his best friends beside him.

Vernon squealed loudly, clapping his hands in the process. "Does that mean, I can play it with my dad too??" Vernon asked excitedly.

"Of course. I bet uncle Seongkwan won't say no to you. What about you Dokyeom-ah? Will you try it with uncle Mingyu?"

DK sighed, "I don't know....I thought, doing that thing with a family member was wrong. But maybe, I can try it with papa aswell." He assured, followed by a bright smile.

"There you go! By the way, how many times can we play this game Chan?" Vernon asked, eyes perking up.

"Umm, as much as you want Hansol. Also! Remember to play it at least twice everyday!! My dad said, we have play it at least two times EVERYDAY after we start this game once. But my daddy plays with me more then just twice." Dino speaks out, picking up a worn out eraser from the floor.

"Eh? That doesn't make sense? Must be an adult thing then. Hansol, do you remember when we ate-......UNCLE HOSHI?" Dokyeom gasped.

Dino's whole body shivered as he turned around to the door, seeing a furious Hoshi standing beside it.

"What did I tell you about spilling the secret, son? You deserve a punishment."

Dino's lower body tightened.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more soonchan? Is anyone up for it? :/ I love them. Please


End file.
